1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an Input/Output (I/O) plug connector adapted for normal insertion and reverse insertion into an I/O receptacle connector, and more particularly to a connector assembly having the I/O plug connector and the I/O receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Patent No. M370848 discloses a USB-type plug connector. The USB-type plug connector comprises a metal shield peripherally defining a receiving space for receiving a mating receptacle connector. The plug connector has a printed circuit board (PCB) assembled in the receiving space of the metal shield for dividing the receiving space into an upper receiving space and a lower receiving space. The printed circuit board has each four circuits on both the upper face and the lower face thereof The upper four circuits and the lower four circuits are electrically connected with each other and therefore, the plug connector is adapted for normal insertion and reverse insertion into the receptacle connector. Because the receptacle connector has a mating tongue alternatively received in one of the upper receiving space and the lower receiving space while the other one of the upper receiving space and the lower receiving space is idle. There is a torsion between the plug connector and the receptacle connector in such mating condition. The torsion induces that electrical connection therebetween may be damaged. Worsely, the mating tongue of the receptacle connector may be warped or cracked.
An improved I/O plug connector adapted for normal insertion and reverse insertion into an I/O receptacle connector, and a connector assembly having the I/O plug connector and the I/O receptacle connector is desired.